


Denying the END of Gravity

by Giulietta



Series: Resist Falling Against Gravity [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Beginnings, Character Study, Compare and Contrast, Decisions, Gen, Multiverse, Name Changes, Plans For The Future, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Where everything simply beganAndWhere everything simple ended.





	1. Offer and Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I accept your offering.

The first thing the child had to learn was the fact his entire timeline wasn't cannon. That his entire story is merely fictional. His moments with his sister, his deeds against the supernatural, his thoughts towards holidays... Everything were half-truths. That Humanity is filled with Constants and variables manipulated by higher entities.

> _The eighteen-year-old male fell towards his knees, coughing out blood yet gasping for air._

It is through dissecting events within the confines of time and space will one learn of the truth. The truth that will destroy the conspiracies and lies crafted by various entities. Within the Multiverse, there are an endless supply of paths for one to take. To confine the world to a specific path would involve domination and control.

> _The child was alone, learning and forgetting the concepts needed to fulfill the task._

It has been a while since I had a contract with a mortal, much less someone who had contact with Bill Cipher. However, I saw the child's action rational. To save Humanity from themselves is no ordinary feat. The Forgotten Ones are waking up from their slumber. As a universal observer, Humanity's end is anything but impossible.

> _Time did not exist in this plane of existence. The Axolotl watched the human crumble._

For sure the human had alternate options. Options that have procedures less painful than whatever I bestowed upon the human's very existence. It came to my surprise when the child sought for my aid... This human could not have remembered our first encounter within the Multiverse. Memories are easily corrupted, after all.

> _The human broke, but the contract denied his destruction. The human splits into three._

The human asked if it was possible to destroy the future where the Forgotten Ones Awaken. I say it is possible, but not simple. To be honest, the action of denying a inevitable future will be difficult. A deed I, myself, find heinous. To deny the natural flow of life and destruction would destabilize the state of that specific area.

> _The Axolotl picked up the fragments, soothing the trauma left behind... And repeats the process._

In spite of this, I find the human's reasoning agreeable. I find some traits of Stanford Pines in the child but with a darker take on things. Death has been cruel to his loved ones. Life has been unjust to him. The child offered everything upon my feet, seeking for an alternate route. A passage where Humanity continues to flourish and wither before Time Baby awakens.

> _Axolotl refuses to let go of the human until she sees the child ready. The road ahead is tedious._

Unfortunate. Truly unfortunate that the child cannot handle everything and yet must bear everything. I find myself concerned for the human's life, forced to bear the abilities needed to accomplish his request. I cannot fulfill this child's request alone. I cannot meddle in affairs where I am not needed. I am but an impartial observer, the being who represents justice and order.

> _When the probability of success became apparent, Axolotl placed the child into a lower dimension._

In the end of my contractee's training, I find myself gazing down at three fragments. To imbue a human with some of my capabilities without destroying the essence, I suppose seeing three nearly identical Mason Pines is to be expected. The Body, Mind and Soul. Three fragments specializing in different aspects of what humans generalize as MAGIC.

> _The Mind came to first, sitting up as the Body mumbled in his sleep while the Soul curled up into a fetal position._

Split in three, each fragment lacked certain aspects of humanity. That too is an expected outcome. Humans are not meant to possess this level of MAGIC. It was unheard of. The past tense is intentional as several entities have gifted and/or cursed several mortals in the past. There are also instances where entities ascend due to factors sometimes out of my notice.

_"How will this work?" The Mind panicked, realizing the state of things._

_"Timing." The Axolotl explained, unaffected by the child's worries. "Everything will come to being."_

_"But what if the timing is off?" The child asked, struggling to stand up. "How will I make it work?"_

_"The only entity that can ruin the plan will be Bill Cipher." Axolotl tilts her head, curious as the child froze at the name. "He is quite a troublemaker."_

Reuniting the three fragments will destroy the human who made a contract with me but separating the fragments from the other will only cause other entities to interfere with our exchange. Keeping them close is not an option nor is keeping them out of reach. I decided that the ideal situation is to place the boy to where he belongs in the world.

_"What do we need from him?" The human inquired, denying the facts embedded on his psyche._

_"Submission, destruction or acceptance." Axolotl stuck out a tongue as the child covered his face. "It is the fastest way to erase the possibility of any mortal summoning or reawakening the Forgotten Ones."_

_"Fine." The male conceded, dropping his hands to look at his contractor. "What now?"_

Depending on the variables in the cycle of Life and Death, Mason Pines will recall the distant future. When this happens, the plan will set sail. I will watch from the background, leading the human back in line and readying the finale as the human performs and takes the stage. The tragic comedy of a human who risked everything he is and was to save his own race.

_"We start from the beginning."_


	2. Consideration of Obligation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So listen carefully

_Before everything begins, I opted to have the fragments familiarize themselves. This was necessary for their incoming mission._

> "This is awkward..." The Mind scratched the back of his head, scrutinizing his... Soul and Body? The boy took a step back, curious. 'So does that mean I'm Soulless and Body-less?'
> 
> "Is it...?" Rubbing his eyes, the Body spoke with a voice a bit deeper than the Mind. The Body also looked like the oldest among the three. "We did make a contract..."
> 
> "I don't see any problems here.." The Soul tilts his head albeit, being the only one sitting on the invisible floor. "Except.. We'll need different names for each other."

_It's highly likely that the Mind is the most stable fragment of Mason Pines as he retained the most memories and abilities among the three. For better and for worse, the remaining two parts are placed on different levels._

> "My-Sorry. Our name is Mason Pines, excluding our parent's name because of personal reasons." The Mind started, pushing the question aside for later. "And Dipper is our nickname."
> 
> "So one gets to be named Dipper and the other gets named Mason." The Soul finalized, but frowned. "What about the third name?"
> 
> "I always wanted to be called Tyrone." The Mind crossed his arms. "It's an awesome name."
> 
> "How will we do this now?" The Body yawned, stretching his arms. "RPS?"

_Nevertheless, I will watch over all three on their search for the necessary components. I simply need to know which part of the child is appropriate for the dimensions I cannot enter._

> "I can't pinpoint the reason but I feel you should be named Tyrone." The Soul stood up, facing the Body. "It suits you."
> 
> "Do I look like a Tyrone?" The Body points at himself, confused.
> 
> "Tyrone in Greek does mean King and you look pretty strong compared to the two of us." The Mind gave up, but that was fine. "Yeah. I agree with my other part. You're Tyrone now."
> 
> "Thank you I guess?" The Body now called Tyrone accepted his new title.

_Considering that the agreement heavily involved humanity and free will, I will need one of them to investigate the Mindscape. The deal also states the Forgotten Ones who mostly dwells in the Nightmare Realm or at worst, the Abyss. Humans will not be able to survive long in that dimension. Thus, I must find a universe that has already fallen into the state of Chaos._

> "This is difficult." The Soul examined the other unnamed. "You and I are identical in every way."
> 
> "There's a reason why the mind and soul is oftentimes confused with each other." The Mind joked.
> 
> "How about you two do RPS already? Loser gets named Mason and winner is Dipper." Tyrone suggested. "Then we can finally get out and do something."
> 
> "Rock paper scissors!" The Mind and Soul did just that. Sad to say, the Mind knew what the Soul was going to do and changed to Rock by reflex.

_The last concern of the deal is the scope of application. To eliminate all paths of humanity leading to the Forgotten Ones will involve the entire Multiverse. This is the most strenuous job, requiring large quantities of time and energy._

> "I win?" The Mind, now called Dipper, spoke first. He's unsure if this is a good thing or not.
> 
> "I believe so." The Soul named Mason agreed. He retracted his hand to fan against the pink fumes. "Where is this smoke coming from?"
> 
> "Uh..." Tyrone looked at the gigantic lizard, asking. "We're ready now. What's the mission?"
> 
> "You will be working in three distinct dimensions." Axolotl stuck it's tongue out, thinking hard. "Searching, investigating and gathering information to give the agreement alternative solutions."

_I have decided that the Mind will focus on the Mindscape; the Soul will tackle the Multiverse; and the Body will live in an Apocalyptic world. Their abilities are more than enough to sustain them... Surely._

* * *

"Wait. I came from one universe." Dipper spoke out, alarmed. "So wouldn't Tyrone and Mason have problems entering a world unfamiliar to them?"

"Unfamiliar..." Tyrone covered his mouth with one hand, mulling over the possibilities. "Dipper has a point. We can't just choose any universe to meddle in."

"What if we kidnap the original, replace them and have their memories temporarily?" Mason offered. "Then once we have the information or have Cipher do whatever we want him to do, we can put them back in their places and have Axolotl wipe everyone's memories."

"If Axolotl is fine with it then I guess I'm willing to go with it... (The child likes to frown.) Let's try to not rely on Cipher because I really don't think he'll give in." Dipper heaved. "I bet Axolotl is thinking the same thing. That's why we're being sent to different areas."

> _Aside from what he said, I am not as omnipotent as others believe. The Multiverse is vast, unpredictable and complex. I am unable to see and directly interfere in dimensions where chaos reign._

"..." All three entities received information from the white squishy lizard through a bubble.

" _Any last words before I send you off?_ " Axolotl smiled.

"Why do you want me to risk my life exploring the Mindscape?!" Dipper yelled in horror. "We both know Bill is in there sOo-?! (Dipper held his throat, embarrassed at the odd pitch.) Oh no... (He realized his age.) Oh god. Not this again."

"Can I get a starting weapon when I spawn?" Tyrone wondered, too calm for an average teen. "Wait. I take back what I said! (Or not.) Can you tell me why the Apocalypse occur or is that actually my mission?"

"..." Mason hummed, eyebrows scrunched up. "Can you bring me a manual on how to be a douche? That would be nice."

*Bleep!*

_I feel it's necessary to alter their memories and check_ _them from time to time._


	3. The Instruments' Competence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because you and I will be together for a long time.

**[ = Σ↔≥▲ = ]**

A maze of memories and possibilities.

Refusing the lies and embracing the truth, the child's world is turned upside down.

The change he desires, the world will deny.

The salvation he craves, fate will alter.

[ **Revolt** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825283)

The life he once had, forever lost from reach.

The people he dearly loved, time will change face.

Dying in the depths of Akasha, the child sleeps at the center in the hands of Axolotl.

R̸e̴p̷e̸a̶t̶i̴n̴g̴ ̸a̷n̸d̵ ̸r̴e̴w̴i̶n̴d̴i̸n̷g̶ ̶u̶n̷t̶i̵l̴ ̷e̷v̶e̴r̷y̷t̵h̵i̴n̵g̶ ̶a̷l̵i̴g̴n̶s̵.̴

* * *

[ = **7** **∩** **0$** =]

.

_Fal1ing?_

Tying the body and mind

Carrying emotion and appetite

 _D0wn_ _7o_

 _th3_ _Aby5s_

_My Sanctity_

...

_**Can you hear me?** _

Mason was sinking head first down to nowhere, unsure what's happening.. Everything is dark until the child noticed Axolotl floating beside him.

"..." It was speaking, staring at him with those beady eyes. _Incomprehensible._ The white mass swirls around him, crimson gills contrasted the frozen zone. Axolotl decides to swim down out of his gaze.

"*******" He opens his mouth, but no words came out... Only bubbles. _Why am I_ _underwater?_

"?" He ignores the deity. [Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051141) He opts to stare into the abyss _._

" _ **...**_ " Something echoes at the bottom, spoken by an entity wearing blue. " _ **Have faith in me.**_ "

".. _ **.**_ " As if gravity doesn't apply, the child floats into this stranger's arms. Seven eyes looked at the obedient child, placing Mason on a throne. She chants and four transparent walls appear from nowhere.

Mason tried to sit up, but chains rose from the ground and strapped him onto the throne. He sits on the chair, azure eyes wide open in confusion.

_Why am I here?_

...

_**Your Sanctuary.** _

_iNSID3 A_

_glas5 cag3_

Now separated

Now purified

 _Dr*wning?_

_._

**[ 3×iT ]**

* * *

**[ = $0M@ = ]**

"Where did you place me?" Tyrone glared at the deity, fist clenched as he sensed the distress of his Soul. The Mind does not respond, only a soft pulse to calm down his nerves. "That wasn't part of our deal, Axolotl!"

" ** _The soul is too vulnerable to expose_**." Axolotl explained, zooming around to check the confined area.

" _ **The mind must be kept safe from influence.**_ " Axolotl decided to rest on top of the teen's head. "You, however, are different."

"How so?" Tyrone marched forward the eerie hallway. The area felt familiar. The triangular doorways and odd shapes felt especially so... 'As if I ran in them before...'

_Screams, laughter and pain._

" ** _Because you are void of reason and emotion. You are a tool of certainty_**." Axolotl whispered, staring at the blatant images of the triangle intruding with human history. " ** _An instrument that can outlast any life and reverse Death's deeds. I might consider you as my messenger. In a way_**."

"But I'm not." Tyrone pointedly avoids the path with flashy lights. "We made a contract."

" _ **Rightfully so. You are my contractee**_." Axolotl glanced at the other side, spotting a number of creatures. _Close call._ The deity chuckled, lazily hanging on the teenager's head. " _ **Admittedly, this is my first time exploring the Fearamid. Cipher would never invite me to his party...**_ "

"Cipher? Maybe he hates you? ~~What did you do to him?~~ " Tyrone kept walking. His head is numb. His body felt light. " If so, does that mean we're partycrashers or trespassers?"

" _ **I doubt he hates me.**_ " Axolotl hummed. " _ **He lies often.**_ "

"Who are we meeting again?" Tyrone walks up the stairs, surprised to see stairs on the ceiling.

_This world is dead and people are in flames._

" _ **Stanford Pines**_." Axolotl answered, crawling to lightly patting the human's forehead. " _ **He will be your constant in every apocalypse."**_

"That's good to know." Tyrone stopped in front of a triangular wall, touching the surface. He noticed the indention but there isn't any knob. "He's here. How do I know he's here?"

" _ **You will learn soon enough**_." Axolotl floats up to pass through the wall. Few seconds later, the wall vanishes and Tyrone sees a fancy room. Fancy since it has a piano and fireplace. 

"?" Tyrone checked the room, surprised to see an odd sculpture. Before he took step forward, the salamander flew towards the object.

" _ **What has he done to you, my friend?**_ " Axolotl circled around a golden statue of a man. " ** _Also, what's with that position?_** "

"..." Not wanting to do nothing, Tyrone walked towards the triangular window and looked out.

_Its residents call this place hell_

"..." The human noticed the town below in flames. He sees bubbles roaming about, flying eye things too. He looked farther, noticing the broken fragments of a barrier. The ground is black. The landmarks move, scream and burn. The outside world felt so chaotic. He felt... [ **NOTHING** ]

"Why is Stanford my guide?" Tyrone noticed a car driving back into the Fearamid. It held a number of colorful entities. The one driving felt very familiar. The guy wearing a top hat. [ **DANGER** ] Tyrone squinted, staring at the triangle. 'That's Cipher right... Right...?'

" **?** " Surprisingly, the triangle looked up with that one eye. [ **ENEMY/FRIEND?** ] Tyrone didn't look away, curious if the triangle noticed him. Suddenly, the car swerves.

" _ **Tyrone. Are you listening to me?**_ " Axolotl asked and the male tore his gaze from the window. He walks towards them, hearing a faint crash outside.

"S-sorry." Tyrone scratched the back of his head, looking down.

" _ **You are forgiven.**_ " Axolotl smiled and Tyrone gazed at the no-longer-petrified human. [STANFORD PINES] stare at him with sorrow. _Why?_

" _ **This is Stanford Pines, your great uncle.**_ " Axolotl introduced and Tyrone gave a slight nod. " _ **He will be your guide.**_ "

"Save him you mean?" Tyrone wondered and the Axolotl smiled. " _ **Yes. He is the key to saving this world.**_ "

"Saving this world..." Tyrone repeated. _He'll save worlds, only to delay the END._ The teenager took a step forward, raising his arm. "Hope we get along."

_So you came, the chosen vessel.._

"Couldn't it be someone else?" Stanford didn't shake his hand, looking at Axolotl."Anyone but him? Of all the people, why..."

" ** _I'm sorry_** _ **, Stanford...**_ " Axolotl sighed, floating back to Tyrone's side. " _ **But he came to me. If I refuse, the child would only summon an equally questionable entity.**_ "

"Is this reversible?" Stanford asked but before Axolotl answered, the entire room shook.

"They're home." Tyrone remarked. _Five seconds_. He can sense a massive energy charging to their area. _Where are they?_ he wonders. _The Apex?_ A curious place indeed. "Forgot to tell you about that..."

" _ **There is not much time left..**_ " Axolotl landed on Tyrone's head. " _ **I will rewind this world for a couple of years. Hopefully, you will get your bearings, Tyrone.**_ "

"I will." Tyrone reassured, placing his hands in his jacket.

_[Ready to enforce God's orders.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189350) _


End file.
